Lights Out
by Usachan cake
Summary: The host club gets a strange letter, followed by some threats and a few attacks from an unknown person or group of people. When one of their own disappears, they decide it's time to take extreme measures. Will it be lights out for the host club? Rated T for violence in later chapters and language. Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Full summary inside.
1. California Rolls

**Annnnnd, here's OHSHC fanfic number five! If you're curious you can visit my page and read some of the other ones...**

**I literally just got this idea two minutes ago when reading a great OHSHC fanfic called Snowed In by KitKatTicTac (sorry had to throw that out there if you're reading this!). Anyways, this story is only rated the way it is because of violence to come in further chapters. No really lemony parts, only fluffy bits here and there...actually I don't really know who to pair with Haruhi yet. Suggestions in the reviews?**

**Anyways, here's the full summary.**

**The host club is in the middle of a bit of a nightmare-ish case between them and another (unknown) group/club. It's come to the point that various club members have been attacked at their homes and after school. Surprisingly, though, school hours are the only times they're safe. Some bad ideas lead to others, and soon it's lights out for nearly every member of the host club.**

**AHAHAHA! Creepy-sounding, right? I thought so, anyways...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Eh? What did you say this was called, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked for the third time in the past minute.

"Senpai, listen when I talk to you. I said it's called a California roll," Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Is this how it's supposed to taste?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, Hikaru, it's called vegetables."

"Not very fresh vegetables..."

"All of you, stop complaining! I paid my own good money for these and how do you reward me but by telling me how awful it tastes!"

"WAAH! HARUHI, I'M SORRY! IT TASTES DELICIOUS! MOMMY! HARUHI IS MAD AT ME AGAIN!" Tamaki whined like a child.

"Shut up, senpai!" Haruhi said.

"H-haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, you know, except for the fact that you people all know you'd be better off without a commoner." Haruhi stormed off and pulled the curtains open to a dressing room. She grabbed the ends and yanked them closed, looking at all of the mirrors in the room.

_Why was I such a jerk to them? _she thought. _I'm used to this. There's something...different about me, but I can't put my finger on it. _Haruhi heard the swish of the curtains. She looked up a little bit, expecting to see Tamaki or Kyoya telling her she owed a debt for the club members all getting the stomach flu, but instead she saw no one.

"Haru-chan," Hunny said with a sad voice. He tugged on Haruhi's pant leg. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Hunny-senpai. It wasn't you who was complaining about the food," Haruhi replied. "You were eating cake, anyways."

"No, Haru-chan. I'm apologizing for the other hosts. They don't know how to control themselves."

"Apparently, neither do I. I'm so upset with myself. How could I let my anger show so much like that?"

"Haru-chan, it isn't your fault. You know it. Sometimes this kind of thing happens. People just can't take any more of the pressure and they break. And you, Haru-chan, were very strong."

"What're you saying, senpai?"

"I'm saying that some people are like pound cake. Heavy and full of themselves." Somehow Haruhi knew the conversation would turn to the topic of cake. "But other people are like cheesecake. Dense. But you, Haruhi, you're the first strawberry cake I've ever meant." Hold up-did Hunny senpai just call her 'Haruhi'?

"What do you mean by that, senpai?" Haruhi figured he didn't mean anything by it.

"People pile strawberries on top of you without eating them, and finally your cake base can't hold it anymore and you break. But it doesn't happen often because no matter how heavy the strawberry you try your best to accept it and tell yourself someone will eat it soon."

"Wow, Hunny senpai, I never thought of it that way."

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shrieked as he parted the curtains. "DADDY'S SORRY! HE IS HE REALLY IS! HE REMEMBERS WHAT THE SUSHI IS CALLED NOW! IT'S CALLED A CALIFORNIA ROLL!" Tamaki reached for Haruhi's arm, but surprisingly she came to him and hugged him.

"I know you are, Tamaki."

* * *

**So? Did Haruhi have a sudden epiphany? LOL gotcha I'm not done writing just yet! Just wanted to add that note in real quick ;)**

* * *

"Haruhi!" the twins followed closely behind Tamaki, and saw the red dusted on his face. "What's going on?"

"Oh, um, nothing," Hunny said for them. Haruhi let go of Tamaki abruptly.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"W-what do you mean? Hear what?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Never mind..." Haruhi said shakily. She walked back into the club room to see Kyoya's black notebook, pencil, and glasses on the ground. She walked over to the folder and saw a scarlet letter tucked underneath it. The seal had already been broken, most likely by Kyoya.

"Oh God..." Tamaki fainted. Nobody bothered to pick him up.

Haruhi slipped a black piece of paper out of the envelope. In small white letters, she read, "Lights out Kyoya."

* * *

**Alright, now I'm done with this chapter. I'm still looking for a pairing, it can be either Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Tamaki, Mori, Kyoya, or maybe Bossa Nova. I'm not sure yet. If I get enough votes for Bossa Nova, I'll include him in the story. **

***in one of those annoying announcers voices* LLLLLET'S GET READY TO RRRRRRRUMBLE!**

***in random fangirl's voice* there isn't any rumbling in this story, is there?**

***in another random fangirl's voice* if there is, I hope it scares Haruhi into _ (insert fav. pairing here)'s arms!**

***in yet ANOTHER random fangirl's voice* more like _ (insert least fav. host ((not possible)) here) into wetting his/her pants.**

***in my annoyed voice* ALRIGHT! You guys can stop now! God, SHUT UP!**


	2. Sticking Together

**Alright, I know I should probably wait to continue, but I was just...so excited to write more...**

**I've only gotten one request for a pairing, and it's Haruhi with Hikaru (I would've preferred Kaoru, but you know, I'm not complaining) so I guess he's "in the lead". If you have a special request, don't forget to PM / review this story! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi wasn't phased. She figured it was a host club trick. That is, until she turned around to see tears streaming down Hikaru and Kaoru's face. Real tears. Real. Tears. No fake phony bologna 'twin love' tears. "Haruhi, what's going on?!" they asked.

"Like I know?" she replied. "It looks like the seal was completely removed by the person who read this before us."

Tamaki, who Mori had moved to the couch, was still passed out and hadn't even stayed conscious enough to know that the letter said what it did. Mori began investigating Kyoya's desk and laptop. "Look at this," he said. The hosts filed around Kyoya's laptop. There was a list of emails from the same blocked email address in his trash folder. They were all read by someone.

"Look Takashi, our names are on each of them!" Hunny pointed out.

"You're right," Haruhi said. The subject of each of the emails was simply the host club members' first names (except for Hunny and Mori). "It's obvious this person has been after us for a while."

"Why us though?" the twins asked in unison. "What did we ever do to them?"

"Who knows..." Haruhi muttered. Out of curiosity she opened the email 'Haruhi'. Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their hands around her shoulder as she read somewhat quietly. "Haruhi F. I know your secret. You're a girl. You owe a debt. But I also know something else. That each club member means something to you in their own special way. So, one by one they'll be taken. You can stop this from happening if you show up behind the school at six-thirty P.M. on January first. I'll be waiting."

"No, Haruhi. You're not going," Mori said protectively. "I won't let you."

"Well, what about you guys? You want me just to forget all about you?" Haruhi replied, tears running down her face. "This isn't natural. This isn't something two kung-fu whatevers can just figure out on their own. We have to stick together." Haruhi glanced at the clock. "I should probably get home..."

"Hold on, Haruhi!" Kaoru said. "You should come home with us tonight."

"Why's that?" Haruhi replied as she picked up her bag.

"You said it yourself, we need to stick together," Hikaru said.

"And you seem most vulnerable, being the only girl," Kaoru finished. "This guy could be a murderer for all we know."

"I suppose you're right." Haruhi and the twins took one step out of the music room before Haruhi turned around, "Someone grab Kyoya's glasses. I have a feeling we'll need them."

* * *

"Tama-chan..?" Hunny had sat on his stomach. He was banging his bunny against Tamaki's forehead. "Tama-chan! Wake up!"

Tamaki still lay passed out on the couch.

Hunny didn't want to go to extreme measures for fear of what position it might put him in, but he leaned down in Tamaki's ear, and did his best Haruhi impression (which was quite good from Mori's point of view), and whispered, "I love you, Tamaki."

"HARUHIIIIIIII!" Tamaki jumped up. "I LOVE YOU-where's Haruhi?" Tamaki said, his face pure red.

"Oh, Haru-chan left a half hour ago," Hunny said innocently. "Why, were you dreaming about her?"

"Erm, um, NO!"

"What were you going to say then, Tama-chan?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said 'I love you' and didn't finish."

"Oh! I didn't say 'I love you', psh, I said...'I love you...nicorns', duh," Tamaki said unconvincingly.

"Oh! Okay, Tama-chan. I'll just call Haruhi and tell her you don't love her."

_That sneaky blonde! _

"No, don't do that...so what did that note end up saying, anyways?"

"Well, you should read it for yourself..." Hunny handed Tamaki the fragile scarlet envelope.

"Lights out Kyoya? What does lights out mean? He's not..._dead, _is he Hunny senpai? He can't be! I won't allow it!" Tamaki, who had been sitting on the couch since his outburst, stood up proudly.

"Sit back down, Tamaki. You're very warm." Mori instinctively felt Tamaki's temperature. "Have some tea-"

"NO TAKASHI!" Hunny smacked the teacup out of his hand. It had been in a kettle on Kyoya's desk. The teacup broke into a million pieces on the floor. Tamaki and Mori stared at the boy in disbelief. "The tea is poisoned," Hunny investigated, "and the letter had some on it, too. Just a little bit of that can kill someone."

Mori looked at his cousin. "Mitsukuni, Haruhi touched that letter."

"So did I!" Tamaki looked down at his hands (I wonder what he was expecting to see?).

"Tamaki, go wash your hands clean. As for Haruhi..." Mori called. She didn't pick up. "She may be in some serious trouble."

* * *

**Ahahahaha! So that's how it ends! Nah, jk. More chapters soon to come! ;)**


	3. Important Message!

**Attention to all my fans! I have decided to take some time and put more thought into my stories, so I will be rewriting ALL OF THEM on my new account, BluMoonKittyKitty. It may be a while before I re-post them, so please be patient. ;) I'd also ask that if you have questions, comments, wanna hit me upside the head with a chainsaw that you PM me on my new account. Thank you so much!**

**This is most likely the last you'll see of Usachan Cake. :'( aww, don't cry...please...don't...not for me...**


End file.
